Wiki Development Page
Welcome Hello, I'm RicBr, one of the wiki devs, I'm writing this page to avoid future conflicts. In the future if you want to make any major changes please ask first in the Request section of this page. Please use this page like a talk page and sign what you write. PS: Sorry if there are any typos =D RicBr (talk) 10:33, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Requests 1) Make it extremely clear that this is requests for changes to the wiki, not to the mod ;) 2) Potentially set up a request page for changes to the mod, so that there is a centralised place to put said requests Joeyjam (talk) 18:32, October 12, 2012 (UTC) BELOW IS NOT FOR WIKI CHANGES 1)Changing colors of item names (like, dark blue is hard to read) 2)Correcting zinc spawn rate - I had none, while it should be as common, as iron, at least. Same for silver, met none. 3)Making different recepies for rails/buckets/etc. Steel rails recepie should be so much more efficient. Maybe becoming friendly with Railcraft rolling table (alr. ported to 1.3.2) 4)Making some new alloy with base component of Hepatizon. (for higher durability) /as such small addition to speed is not worth spending tons of gold/ same for Electrum 5)Adding Uranium (dunno, if it is in ore dictionary), usage as a catalist or fuel (warning - crazy suggestion) to make fuel and to get more pure uranium we crush ore like 5 times and then put our resulting uranium dust with 8 pieces of coal to make another fuel tier (maybe each U-infused coal to be worth like half stack of coal) 6)Making Damascus steel ~ +30% durable (Iron is worth 250 uses, bronze is 200, which makes this steel almost useless with just 50 additional uses, compared to steel) Making steel durable with up to 1000 uses, but using 2 catalyst dusts for recepie. (to balance Damascus) Bronze looks really nerfed, as in IC it is 30% better, than iron, almost the same in other mods 8)Making alternative ore, like Midasium, to combine it with anything and create iron (as it always is hard to get) 9)Furnaces still eat buckets, same for crushers. Making lava-powered crushers, to smelt faster,than basic crushers, but to eat more lava per operation 10)Generally, balancing metals\making new uses, as 2\3 of metals have almost no real use. (Personaly - I could use harder shooting bows,heavier arrows or even enchantable arrows/craftable arrows with enchantments, better bookshelves per block, pre-enchanted tools(or like usual tools + some fantasy dust in crafting), unbreaking colored glass,bronze doors..such small stuff brings big happiness) For now Steel serves damn right. All above by Sliderpro, who doesn't know this is about the wiki, not the mod. To Do Add all the remaining Block images. (IN PROGRESS) RicBr (talk) 10:34, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Replace all the item images for 64px versions of them. (IN PROGRESS) RicBr (talk) 10:38, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Templates and upcoming changes Templates at the moment are mainly made by me (RicBr). If anyone wishes to change them please say so in here. Because I have lots of changes in mind already and what you want to do might be in progress already PS: I'll be adding documention to the templates soon. RicBr (talk) 10:33, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Templates Template:Grid/Crafting_Table Template:Grid/Frunace Template:Grid/Crusher Template:Material Template:Machine Template:Fuel Upcoming changes I'll try to find a way to add a tooltip variable to every Grid/ template. RicBr (talk) 10:33, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Add the rest of tool stats to the Material template. RicBr (talk) 10:33, August 26, 2012 (UTC) -- Emphasis on the material mining speed statistic prior to other stats, preferably Joeyjam (talk) 18:32, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Add the rest of machine stats to the Machine Template. RicBr (talk) 10:33, August 26, 2012 (UTC)